The Fellowship Visits Hogwarts
by DeLorean
Summary: Yes, I know that the Lord of the Rings stories happened waaay before Harry Potter, but imagine that they happened at the *same* time...
1. An Old Face

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 1 - An old Face  
  
It was the beginning of the school term again, straight after Christmas. The Great Hall suddenly seemed extremely bare without the decorations that had been up only a week before. The weather outside was still bitter cold, and there had been snow a few days earlier.  
  
The students came shuffling into the Hall, for their breakfast, and the usual 'beginning of term' speech from Professor Dumbledore. Among them was a boy called Harry Potter, and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
They sat down together at the Gryffindor table. Ron was shivering.  
  
'Couldn't they light some more fires,' he moaned, 'our breakfast's gonna be frozen at this rate!'  
  
'Oh stop moaning Ron!' said Hermione in an exasperated voice, although she too, pulled her cloak more tightly round her.  
  
'I'm hungry,' said Ron, 'I wonder-he suddenly trailed off and stared across the room at someone.  
  
'What? What's wrong?' asked Harry looking in the direction Ron was glaring in.  
  
'Malfoy,' said Ron.  
  
Across the Hall stood a pale boy with blond hair, Draco Malfoy. He and Harry had been enemies from their first day at Hogwarts. So far, their sixth year at the school hadn't been any different.  
  
'Oh just ignore him Ron!' said Hermione.  
  
'It's a bit difficult when he's strutting around like-'  
  
'Look, Dumbledore's here,' said Harry, stopping an argument breaking out.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts school, and also the only wizard that the Dark Lord, Voldemort feared. He stood up and waved his hands for silence. The students stopped talking and turned to face him.  
  
'Welcome back. I trust you all had a wonderful Christmas,' said Dumbledore, smiling around at the students. 'Now, I have a few important notices to give to you all.'  
  
'The Slytherins are getting kicked out?' suggested Ron quietly to Harry.  
  
Harry laughed silently at Ron's hopeful voice.  
  
'Professor Lucas has sadly resigned over the Christmas term,' announced Dumbledore, looking as if he was fighting back a smile.  
  
There were a few whispers of happiness around the hall. Nobody had liked Professor Lucas much.  
  
'We will also have some guests staying with us,' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Guests?' whispered Harry to Ron, 'another school do you think?'  
  
'Maybe,' replied Ron.  
  
'My cousin and his, ahem, group of friends will be staying with us for a few weeks. They are on a long and difficult journey, and need somewhere to rest for a while. I hope you will make them feel welcome.'  
  
'Who is it?' shouted a third year Ravenclaw boy.  
  
'All in good time my boy. You will find out tomorrow when they arrive,' laughed Dumbledore. 'They will be here just after your breakfast time.'  
  
He sat back down again. A wave of chatter broke out across the hall.  
  
'I wonder who they are,' said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
'Dumbledore's cousin? I wonder who he is,' said Harry.  
  
'look, new timetables,' said Ron, as they got passed down the table.  
  
'We've got Defence Against the Dark Arts first. I wonder who the new teacher will be,' said Ron, 'oh no! We've got double potions this afternoon!'  
  
'Great,' said Harry sarcastically. Potions was taught by Harry's least favourite teacher, Professor Snape, who seemed to hate Harry, and all other Gryffindor students.  
  
'All they need to do now, to make my day even better is bring back Lockhart to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts,' said Ron.  
  
***  
  
Straight after breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class.  
  
'I wonder who our new teacher will be?' said Ron again as they neared the classroom.  
  
Hermione walked in first and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
'Oh no,' she gasped, 'Ron! It's-'  
  
Lockhart lumped up from the desk where he'd been sitting and opened his arms, 'welcome Hermione! And Ron and Harry too. It's so nice to see you again!'  
  
Ron muttered something indistinguishable under his breath. They made their way to a desk right at the back and sat down.  
  
'What the hell is he doing back here?' asked Ron through gritted teeth.  
  
Harry shook his head, 'Why has Dumbledore let him back here?'  
  
Ron groaned, 'I shouldn't have made sarcastic comments about him this morning. It was asking for trouble!'  
  
Hermione sat with her mouth hanging open.  
  
Ron stared at her in disgust, 'Don't tell me you still like that rat, Hermione!'  
  
Hermione snapped back to her senses, 'Of course not, don't be silly. I'm just shocked to see him, that's all.'  
  
Evidently, so was everyone else. As the rest of the Gryffindors arrived, they too all wore an expression of disbelief.  
  
Once everyone had arrived, Lockhart waved his hands for silence.  
  
'Now, I know you're all pleased to see me again...'  
  
Ron pretended to be sick under his desk.  
  
'...but unfortunately I will only be teaching here for one day.'  
  
No one could mistake the Gryffindors delighted cheers for sad groans, not even Lockhart. He looked slightly hurt, but quickly recomposed himself.  
  
'As you probably all know by now, Dumbledore's cousin will arrive tomorrow, and he will be filling the teaching position. Now...' he broke off and smiled round. '...did you all miss me?'  
  
Harry groaned and put his head down on the desk. It was going to be a long lesson. 


	2. The Guests Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Lord of the Rings books, or the Harry Potter books  
  
Chapter 2 - The Guests Arrive  
  
The next morning, the school was buzzing with anticipation as the arrival of their guests drew near.  
  
'Where will they sleep do you think?' asked Harry as him, Hermione and Ron sat down for breakfast.  
  
'No idea. Maybe they should kick out a few Slytherins and they can sleep in their dorm,' suggested Ron.  
  
'Ron, don't be silly, Dumbledore wouldn't-'  
  
'It was a joke Hermione,' sighed Ron shaking his head.  
  
'Travellers,' said Harry thoughtfully, 'I wonder where they're going.'  
  
'Nowhere we'd know I expect,' said Hermione buttering her toast, 'Dumbledore says they've got a long journey.'  
  
'Great. We've got Defence Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon,' said Harry checking his timetable.  
  
'Now, Ron,' said Hermione, 'don't go making any sarcastic comments about who'll be teaching us. You jinxed us yesterday!'  
  
'Me? Jinxed you?' spluttered Ron, 'I like that! It's not my fault if that flea-bag came back.'  
  
'That was a joke Ron,' said Hermione curtly.  
  
Ron fell silent.  
  
'Shall we go and see Hagrid after lessons finish?' suggested Harry.  
  
'Yeah, why not? Maybe he'll tell us why Lockhart's really back,' said Ron, adding under his breath, 'instead of putting the blame on me!'  
  
At that moment Dumbledore stood up and called for silence.  
  
'Now,' he said, 'our guests have arrived. Once your breakfast is finished, you shall meet them.'  
  
Professor McGonagall also stood up. 'I expect you to behave yourselves whilst we have visitors,' she said, glancing over to the Slytherin table at Malfoy, who tried to smile innocently. To Ron's delight, he noticed Malfoy had strawberry jam around his mouth, making it look as if he was wearing lipstick.  
  
Once breakfast was finished and all the plates had been cleared away, everyone turned expectantly to the back of the Hall.  
  
The doors opened and in walked the strangest looking bunch of travellers you could ever see.  
  
First came a tall wizard, cloaked in Grey, carrying a staff. He looked very much to be the leader of the group. Next came two men. Each had longish hair, one had dark hair, and the other, blond-ish, and they both carried lethal looking weapons. Several people shrank back as they walked past.  
  
'What the...' whispered Ron. The Hall was silent apart from the sound of boots hitting the floor.  
  
Next came a short but tough looking creature, very much like a tiny man, with long hair and a long beard. He too, carried weapons the Ron would have loved to use on Malfoy. Behind him walked a tall, fair man. He had long blond hair, and pointy ears, and carried a quiver of arrows on his back. Someone wolf-whisteld at him as he went past, causing him to jump slightly.  
  
Then people's attention came to the back of the line of travellers.  
  
'What the hell are they?' said Malfoy loudly. Professor McGonagall shot him a warning look.  
  
Behind the blond haired man walked four small creatures, smaller even than a majority of the students. They had thick curly hair on the top of their heads and their feet were large and hairy.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to greet the grey wizard, 'Welcome cousin Gandalf,' he said embracing him. He greeted each of them in turn and gestured to a table to the side of the teachers, which had nine chairs set out for them.  
  
'Please, sit down, make yourselves comfortable, let me introduce you to the students,' said Dumbledore. He turned to face the curious sea of faces.  
  
'This-' he gestured towards the wizard, 'is my cousin Gandalf the Grey. With him are Aragorn, Boromir...' the two men nodded.  
  
'Legolas the Elf,' Dumbledore pointed to the tall blond man.  
  
'An elf,' said Harry, 'the only elves I've seen before are house-elves and he looks nothing like them!'  
  
Hermione nodded and Dumbledore continued.  
  
'With them also is Gimli the Dwarf.'  
  
The short man with the long beard nodded politely.  
  
'And in answer to your question Mr. Malfoy,' said Dumbledore. McGonagall glared again.  
  
'These are Hobbits,' said Dumbledore, motioning for the four tiny creatures to join him at the front.  
  
Two of the Hobbits stood up immediately and walked up to Dumbledore. The other two did not seem so eager to be centre of attention.  
  
'Ah, yes,' said Dumbledore as the two keen Hobbits joined him, 'these two are Meriadoc and Peregrin, also known as Merry and Pippin.' The two Hobbits bowed comically as they were joined by the other two.  
  
'And this is Samwise, or Sam, and Frodo,' continued Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead, 'Hobbits! Of course! I read about them in a book a few years ago. I thought they had died out.'  
  
Ron slapped his hand to his forehead, mocking Hermione, 'Of course!' he said sarcastically, 'Hermione read about them! I should have known.'  
  
Hermione elbowed him sharply in the ribs.  
  
'Our guest come from Middle Earth, a place far away from here,' said Dumbledore, 'they are on their way to a dark land, known as Mordor.'  
  
Ron waited for Hermione to comment on something she had read about Mordor, but she had turned her back on him.  
  
'I hope you will make our guests feel welcome. Some of them will even be helping you! Gandalf has kindly offered temporarily teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Aragorn is an expert on Magical Creatures,' said Dumbledore, 'now, as breakfast is over, could you kindly make your way to lessons.'  
  
'We've got Care of Magical Creatures first!' said Harry, 'I wonder of Aragorn'll help out in Hagrid's class.' 


	3. An Interesting Lesson

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters from LOTR or HP  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - An Interesting Lesson  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to Care of Magical Creatures, they talked about the guests.  
  
'That Gangalf must be pretty powerful if he's Dumbledore's cousin,' said Ron, 'he looks like you shouldn't cross him when he's in a bad mood.'  
  
'I'm very interested in the hobbits,' said Hermione, 'they were thought to be extinct.'  
  
'Well, it doesn't look like they are does it,' pointed out Harry.  
  
'Looks like your books arn't reliable, Hermione,' said Ron, rubbing the bruise on his ribs.  
  
'Oh be quiet,' snapped Hermione, then she spotted Hagrid, 'hullo Hagrid!'  
  
'Hiya! Yeh OK?' asked Hagrid.  
  
'Yeah, fine thanks,' said Ron.  
  
'What d'yeh make of them guests of Professor Dumbledore's then?' asked Hagrid as he dragged over several heavy baskets that seemed to have a tendancy to shake.  
  
'I don't know,' said Harry, 'we're not too sure why they're here and where they're going.'  
  
'Ah,' said Hagrid, 'well I reckon if yeh come and see me later, I might be able ter tell yeh something bout 'em. That Aragorn seems a decent fella. He'll be helping me with me lessons while he's here. He's a Ranger so he knows a lot more than I do.'  
  
One of Hagrid's baskets shook violently and moved about half a metre towards Ron.  
  
'Um,' Hagrid, 'what's in those baskts?' he asked.  
  
'Ah, yeh'll find out soon enough, just as soon as everyone's here.'  
  
The Slytherin's arrived then, Draco Malfoy compaining loudly about not having a proper Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
'A bunch of nutters if you ask me,' he drawled, 'have you seen the state of their hair?'  
  
Without looking where he was going, he walked straight into Aragorn. He jumped back and seemed lost for words.  
  
'Ah, Mr. Malfoy,' said Aragorn, 'I've been hearing a lot about you.'  
  
'Mr. Aragorn's gunna be helping me teach your lessons,' said Hagrid, 'and he won't be taking no lip from anyone, 'specially you Malfoy.'  
  
Malfoy turned a deep crimson colour.  
  
'Now, gather round everyone,' said Hagrid, as he and Aragorn stood by the shuddering baskets, 'it's a new term so we got a new project for yeh.'  
  
Aragorn lifted the lid off a basket and took out a small struggling creature. It was quite cute really. It looked like a cross between a small lion and a rabbit. It made small growling noises as Aragorn held it up for the class to see.  
  
'They're Furrels,' said Hagrid, 'arn't they cute?'  
  
Malfoy snorted in disgust.  
  
'Are they dangerous?' asked Dean Thomas.  
  
'Not if you treat them well,' replied Aragorn, 'a Furral will not attack you unless you attack it first.'  
  
The Furral yawned, openeing its mouth wide to reveal sharp teeth and two long fangs.  
  
'It's got a very sharp bite,' explained Aragorn, 'so don't tease it or harm it in any way.'  
  
'Now, yeh need to get into groups of about two or three, and we're gunna give yeh a Furral to look after, 'said Hagrid, 'we'll see who manages to care for their creature the best.'  
  
He proceded to pick Furrals out of baskets and assgin them to groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione were given one with a blue-grey coat. It really was quite beautiful. It snuggled into Harry's cloak.  
  
'I bet you anything Malfoy's Furral bites him within ten minutes of him getting it,' said Ron, watching Hagrid hand Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle a brown-coated Furral.  
  
'Now, does anyone think they know what Furral's eat?' asked Hagrid.  
  
'Us?' suggested Malfoy. Aragorn gave him an icy glare.  
  
'Grass?' asked Seamus Finnigan.  
  
'Close,' said Aragorn,' a Furral will only eat grass if it has no other food, but it is a vegeatarian.'  
  
'Now, I thought we could take them over to my vegatable patch and see which vegetables they prefer,' said Hagrid.  
  
Hermione carried their Furral round to Hagrid's vegatable patch, 'this in quite an interesting lesson. These creatures are lovely!'  
  
As they neared Hagrid's vegatable patch, he suddenly held out an arm to stop them. They looked over to see why Hagrid had stopped them.  
  
Jumping about in the vegeatble patch were the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, gathering as many carrots as they could hold. When he turned round and saw Hagrid, Aragorn and the class, Pippin let out a squeak and dropped the carrots he was holding.  
  
'Well, well,' said Aragorn, 'I suppose I knew you two would be up to something within an hour of us arriving.'  
  
'It was his idea,' said Merry pointing an accusing finger at Pippin.  
  
'Don't lie! You suggested we come down here to look for carrots!'  
  
'Ah, but it was your idea to steal the carrots.'  
  
'Stop it, both of you,' said Aragorn, 'I'm ashamed of you. We're welcomed here and so far we've been treated very well. This isn't how you repay kindness!'  
  
The hobbits hung their heads.  
  
'I'm sorry Hagrid,' said Aragorn, 'you're free to think of a suitabe punishment for them.'  
  
Pippin gasped and was about to protest but Merry nudged him.  
  
'Perhaps cleaning up after Furrals at the end of class might teach them a lesson,' suggested Hagrid.  
  
'That sounds fine,' laughed Aragorn, 'don't look like that Merry, it's you own fault.'  
  
'Yeh can come back in bout half an hour to help me,' said Hagrid, 'lesson finishes then.'  
  
'But I can't tell the time!' wailed Pippin.  
  
'Well I'll come and fetch yeh then,' said Hagrid, smiling, 'off yeh go now.'  
  
'Yes Mr. Hagrid. We're sorry,' said Merry.  
  
Hagrid turned back to the class to tell them about what vegatbles Furrals can and cant eat.  
  
Merry and Pippin walked off, but as soon as Hagrid's back was turned, they pulled five or six carrots from their pockets and proceded to eat them! 


	4. An Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places from LOTR or HP  
  
Chapter 4 - An explanation  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts was the last lesson of the day. Gandalf turned out to be a very good teacher. He taught them about Orcs, a foul creature from Middle Earth and talked briefly about weapons.  
  
Once the lesson had ended, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door and was greeted by a loud booming bark from Hagrid's boarhound, Fang.  
  
Hagrid opened the door for them. Fang flung himself on Ron sending Ron crashing into Hagrid's table.  
  
'Down, Fang,' said Hagrid, 'any of yeh hungry? I got biscuits.'  
  
Ron helped himself to a biscuit and bit into it hard.  
  
'Yeh like?' asked Hagrid eagerly.  
  
Ron made a funny expression but nodded.  
  
'Great! I thought yeh would,' said Hagrid turning around to light the fire.  
  
Once his back was turned Ron spat something onto his hand. It was part of his tooth. He hurridly hid the rest of his biscut in his pocket, making a mental note to never eat any food from Hagrid ever again.  
  
'Did you know Lockhart was back yesterday?' asked Harry.  
  
'Aye, I did,' said Hagrid, 'I reckon yeh must have got a shock when yehwalked into the class yesterday.'  
  
'Shock wasn't the word!' exclaimed Ron, 'what's Dumbledore playing at? Has he forgotten what Lockhart was like four years ago?'  
  
'Dumbledore hasn't, but Lockahrt has,' replied Hagrid, 'you remember he lost his memory? Well, he doesn't remember a thing from before the wand accident. He doesn't remember trying to finish you off. Dumbledore says he's just as arrogant as before, but totally harmless.'  
  
Ron coughed, obviously masking a sarcastic comment.  
  
'What abut these visitors?' asked Hermione, 'can you tell us anything about them?'  
  
'Well, yeh know their names, and yeh know where they're from. What yeh don't know is that they're known as the Fellowship of the Ring.'  
  
Ron looked unimpressed, 'what ring?'  
  
'I don't reckon I should go into this with yeh. All yeh need to know is that it's an evil ring, and Master Frodo is the Ringbearer. They're on their way to destroy the Ring before the Dark Lord can get his hands on it.'  
  
'Voldemort?' exclaimed Harry. Ron jumped.  
  
'No, no, no. A different Dark lord,' Hagrid lowered his voice to a whisper, 'Sauron.'  
  
Even Hermione looked puzzled, 'I havn't heard of him,' she said.  
  
'Good, cause yeh don't wanna know about him. He's pure evil. Just like You- Know-Who. 'Cept folks say this ones name out loud. Sauron.'  
  
Harry shrugged at Ron, 'so why are they staying here?'  
  
'Cause this is one of the last places that they'll be found. They need to lie low for a while. They're on their way to Lothlorien.'  
  
Harry shrugged again, 'Lolori - what?  
  
'Lothlorien. And yeh don't need to know anything else. I porbably said too much already,' said Hagrid, 'but I'l tell yeh one more thig, 'that Gandalf is one powerful wizard. No Dark Lord would dare take on him and Professor Dumbledore together.'  
  
***  
  
The only ones who seemed to mind the Fellowship staying at Hogwarts were Malfoy, Crabe and Goyle. Even Snape didn't complain about them, which was very unusual.  
  
The next day at breakfast Fred and George came and joined Harry, Hermione and Ron for breakfast, with the hobbits Merry and Pippin in tow.  
  
'Harry, Ron, Hermione, these guys are Merry and Pippin, expert troublemakers,' said Fred grinning broadly, 'this is my younger brother, Ron and his firends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.'  
  
'Expert troublemakers eh?' said Ron, 'I wonder why they're with you then.'  
  
George pretended to look hurt, 'Ron! What are you suggesting?'  
  
'Arn't you the famous Harry Potter?' asked Merry.  
  
'Um, yeah, I am,' said Harry uncomfortably.  
  
'And did you really defeat a Dark Lord?' asked Pippin  
  
'Um, well, yeah,' said Harry  
  
'Great! You couldn't give Frodo any tips could you beacuse if worst comes to worst, he might have to battle Sauron, our Dark Lord,' said Pippin eagerly.  
  
'I think You-Know-Who is a bit different to Sauron,' said Hermione.  
  
'Come on guys, we've got to go,' said Fred impatiently to Merry and Pippin.  
  
'Yes, yes OK,' said Merry, 'nice to meet you guys.'  
  
The two hobbits went running after Fred and George.  
  
'I hate to think what they're gonna get up to,' groaned Harry.  
  
At that moment Professor McGonagall came up behind them.  
  
'Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione,' she said, 'Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you later on. Don't worry! You're not in trouble,' she added seeing the worried look on Harry's face, 'he will be in his office after the first lesson.'  
  
She walked off.  
  
'I wonder what Dumbledore wants' said Harry.  
  
'At least you're not in trouble,' said Hermione. 'but I'm sure that those hobbits will be before too long!'  
  
***  
  
After History of Magic, Harry made his way to the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office, which was guarded by a stone gargoyle. Just as he was wondering how to get in without a password, Dumbledore came walking down the corridor.  
  
'Ah, Herry, good to see you,' he said.  
  
'Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me sir,' said Harry.  
  
'Indeed I do. Lets go up to my office shall we?'  
  
Dumbledore spoke the password and the gargoyle jumped to one side. Dumbledore walked quickly up the stairs into his office. Harry followed close behind.  
  
'Sit down, Hary,' said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sat on the big comfortable armchair that was opposite Dumbledore's desk.  
  
'Now, Harry, I don't suppose anyone's told you much about our guests.'  
  
'Not much, sir,' replied Harry, remembering what Hagrid had told him.  
  
'Well, as you may or may not know, young Frodo is a ringbearer. He has been given the task of destroying the ring he carries, against his will. He did not ask to be a hero. Much like yourself,' said Dumbledore. He continued, 'he is very similar to you in some ways, Harry. He to, is an orphan.'  
  
Harry said nothing, wondering where all this was leading.  
  
'people are expecting great things from Master Frodo, and while most are sure that he can do them, he is not sure of himself at all. Now, all this comes down to another Dark Lord, Sauron. Frodo must destroy the Ring in order to prevet Sauron returning and wreaking havoc and destruction on Middle Earth. So you see what an enormous responsibility it is for him.'  
  
'Yes, sir,' said Harry, 'but I don't understand why you wanted to see me.'  
  
'Well, Harry,' said Dumbledore, 'you seem like the only person who Frodo will be able to relate to at all. And he will most likely need someone to talk to. Do you understand what I'm saying?'  
  
'Yes, sir,' said Harry.  
  
'A few words of comfort and reassurance wil do an enormous amount of good, Harry,' said Dumbledore, 'after all, you have been in Frodo's situation many a time.'  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
'Thank you, Harry. Also, if they wish, Sam and Frodo may accompany you to lessons. They do not have anything else to do. It may be interesting for them,' said Professor Dumbledore, smiling, 'that is all, Harry, you may go now.'  
  
'Thanks, sir,' said Harry, getting up and leaving the office.  
  
As Harry walked down the stiars again, he wondered if he would ever have to face Lord Voldemort again, and if poeple would rely on him, as they were on Frodo. 


	5. Divination

Disclaimer: you know it by now. I don't own the characters from HP or LOTR  
  
(Sorry it's such a short chapter, the next one will be up soon. Please R & R!!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – Divination  
  
  
  
Harry's next lesson was Divination, which he hated. His teacher, Professor Trelawny was constantly predicting his death.  
  
He and Ron climbed up the rope ladder into her heavily perfumed classroom. They sat down together at a table at the back of the class. Professor Trelawny arrived looking like a large insect in her round sparkly glasses.  
  
'Welcome back my dears. Isn't this exciting, having visitors in the castle?' she twittered, 'now, one of them is supposed to be joining us today to help me with a little demonstrating. And-oh look! Here he comes.'  
  
Parvati Patil and her friend Lavender burst into excited giggles as Legolas the elf walked into the room.  
  
'Ah, here we are. Class, you all remember Legolas,' gushed Professor Trelawny 'he's going to help me out today and...'  
  
'Does she ever shut up?' asked Ron, resting his head on his hand, 'that elf's gonna get bored and leave soon.'  
  
Harry sniggered and Professor Trelawny looked over at him, 'something funny dear?' she asked curtly.  
  
Harry shook his head, 'nothing Professor.'  
  
'Now, today, we will look at the tarot cards. Legolas has kindly agreed to let me read his cards,' said Professor Trelawny, dealing out some mystical looking cards. She then proceeded to explain what each one meant to a bored class and an increasingly bored Legolas. Only Parvati and Lavender paid attention, and they hung on her every word.  
  
'Now, Mr. Potter,' said Professor Trelawny, bringing Harry back to his senses, 'would you like to tell me why these are very good cards?'  
  
Harry stared at the cards but they meant nothing to him. He shook his head.  
  
Professor Trelawny sighed, 'I thought not. Let me explain to you again. Come here and sit down. Maybe you will pay attention when it is your own fate.'  
  
She proceeded to deal out another set of cards for Harry, who watched nervously.  
  
'Oh no! These are not good cards?' she said dismally.  
  
Harry wasn't surprised one bit.  
  
'My dear, you are in grave danger.'  
  
'Again?' asked Harry in a bored voice, 'maybe I need to hire a bodyguard because I always seem to be in a lot of danger!'  
  
Professor Trelawny looked up sharply and the class fell silent. The only sound came from Legolas failing to contain his laughter from the back of the class.  
  
'I'm sorry Professor.' he said, 'but is this young boy, Harry Potter?'  
  
'Yes, he is,' said Professor Trelawny icily, 'why do you ask?'  
  
'Because it seems to be a long running joke with the staff here, that every time Harry enters this classroom, he is told he will die soon!' said Legolas.  
  
'And where did you hear that?' asked Professor Trelawny giving Harry an angry look.  
  
'I believe I heard it from Professor Dumbledore.'  
  
Professor Trelawny looked decidedly put out. She pulled her shawl around her shoulders and addressed the class, 'right, open your books on page ninety. Copy out the first paragraph on tarot cards,' she said briskly.  
  
'Will my assistance be needed anymore, Professor?' asked Legolas.  
  
'No, thank you, Mr. Greenleaf,' said Professor Trelawny coolly, 'I think you've helped quite enough for today.'  
  
Legolas nodded politely to her and left the class. Lavender let out a sigh as she watched him go.  
  
Ron nudged Harry, 'looks like he's ruffled someone's feathers,' he said, nodding in Professor Trelawny's direction, 'I quite like the guy!' 


	6. Sam, Frodo and the Ring

Disclaimer: Don't own the LOTR or HP characters blah blah blah….  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the people who've reviewed my stories :)  
  
Chapter 6 -Sam, Frodo and the Ring  
  
At lunch that day, Ron took great delight in telling Hermione about their Divination lesson.  
  
'It was a golden moment, Hermione,' he said, 'helping himself to more sandwiches, 'her face was a picture!'  
  
Hermione smiled, 'well, she does ask for it sometimes. All that rubbish about omens of death. I'm willing to bet that none of her "premonitions" has come true yet.'  
  
Ron nodded, 'exactly. Harry's still alive, and the only prediction she makes is that he's gonna drop dead!'  
  
Harry and Hermione both laughed, but suddenly, Hermione looked straight past Ron's shoulder over to the entrance to the Hall.  
  
She jumped up from her seat and began waving. Harry and Ron both turned round to see what Hermione was so excited about. The two hobbits Sam and Frodo had walked into the Hall and were looking around for somewhere to sit. Harry saw Frodo look at the Slytherin table and recoil slightly, which didn't surprise Harry one bit.  
  
'Frodo! Sam! You can come and sit here with us!' called Hermione.  
  
Sam pointed over to them and whispered something to Frodo. They both made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Hermione rushed forward.  
  
'Hi, how are you both? I'm Hermione Granger,' she gushed. Ron grinned at her. Hermione gestured towards Ron and Harry, 'these are my friends, Harry, and Ron.'  
  
'It's nice to meet you all,' said Frodo in a clear voice.  
  
'Hullo,' said Sam shyly.  
  
'Hi,' said Harry, 'come and sit down if you want.'  
  
The hobbits both climbed onto the benches, but being so small, they could only rest their chins on the table. Ron fought an urge to laugh.  
  
'I'm sorry to trouble you, but are you the famous Harry Potter?' asked Sam, looking up at Harry eagerly.  
  
'Sam!' laughed Frodo, 'you are too nosy for your own good sometimes!'  
  
'Sorry,' said Sam, 'you can tell me if I'm being nosy like, but I just wondered.'  
  
'Yes,' said Harry, 'I'm Harry Potter.'  
  
'Thank you Mister Harry,' said Sam grinning, 'I always wanted to meet you since I heard your story about getting rid of that evil Dark Wizard, whatsisname?'  
  
'Er, Voldemort?' said Harry. Ron grimaced.  
  
'Yes, that one,' continued Sam, 'I thought that was wonderful what you did. And now it seems Mister. Frodo has to do the same.'  
  
'Sam!' exclaimed Frodo.  
  
Sam suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth as if he had just realised he had said too much.  
  
'Don't worry,' said Harry, 'um...Dumbledore told me about the...'  
  
'The Ring?' asked Frodo.  
  
'Yes. He told me a little bit about it and...' Harry trailed off.  
  
'Don't worry, Mister Frodo,' said Sam, 'if the Headmaster can trust them then they can't be all that bad like, can they?'  
  
'I suppose not,' said Frodo, 'and after all, Mister Potter is considered a hero for defeating a Dark Lord. You must be trustworthy,' he said to Harry.  
  
'Please, just call me Harry. Don't use the Mister,' said Harry embarrassed slightly.  
  
'So, what about this Ring,' asked Ron eagerly, 'what's all this "Fellowship" stuff about?'  
  
'Well,' said Frodo, 'the Ring, which you talk about belonged to my Uncle Bilbo, but he left it to me. Now I'm the Ring bearer. The Fellowship is all my friends whom you saw when we first arrived. We're travelling to Mount Doom. That is the only place the Ring can be destroyed. We probably shan't return home,' he added sadly.  
  
'Oh, you poor things,' said Hermione, 'can we help?'  
  
Frodo shook his head, 'I don't think there's anything anyone can do. It's up to me to destroy the Ring.'  
  
'But Mister Frodo won't be alone,' added Sam, 'wherever he goes, I'll go with him.'  
  
'Well, if you like, you can follow us all to Potions class this afternoon,' said Ron, 'Dumbledore said you could if you wanted.'  
  
'Oh, can we?' said Sam, 'Potions sounds interesting.'  
  
'Yeah, sure,' said Ron, 'watch out for our teacher, Snape though, he's like the Dark Lord of Hogwarts!' 


	7. Potions

Disclaimer: Aww, come on, you know it by now! I don't own any of the characters from Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, although I wouldn't mind owning Frodo or Pippin :)  
  
A/N:Thanx for all of your reviews, I really appreciate the feedback. If you're bored, check out my other HP fan fic. called Hazel (big plug!)  
  
Chapter 7 - Potions  
  
Unfortunately for them, Harry, Ron and Hermione had not realised that they were late for potions. They ran as fast as they could to their classroom, with Ron muttering every known curse under his breath. As they neared the class they could hear Snape shouting.  
  
'Great,' said Ron, 'he would have to be in an even worse mood when we happen to be late.'  
  
He opened the classroom door and they walked in. Sam kept as close to Frodo as possible.  
  
'Well, well,' said Snape in a deadly calm voice as they entered, 'we are late aren't we?'  
  
'Sorry, sir,' mumbled Hermione as they made their way to their seats.  
  
Harry could hear Malfoy laughing quietly at them.  
  
Snape was looking daggers at Harry as he sat down and got his books out. He stared for so long that Harry was itching to look up and say 'what?' but he knew better than to push Snape's temper even further.  
  
Fortunately, there was a knock at the dungeon door, and Snape swept off to answer it. He flung open the door and barked, 'yes?' at the person outside. Harry recognised Fred or George Weasley's voice talking to Snape.  
  
'Harry,' said Hermione, 'go get chairs for Frodo and Sam. Quick! While Snape's not looking.'  
  
Harry got up from his desk and made his way across the classroom where there were some unused chairs. He glanced towards the door where Snape was still talking to one of the Weasley twins. Harry could only make out snatches of the conversation, but he could tell Snape wasn't happy with whatever it was. Harry picked up the chairs and turned around to take them to the desk.  
  
'Fine!' snapped Snape, as he turned away from the door. He swept over to a cupboard and began searching for something. Harry glanced towards the door and saw George standing there. He waved at Harry and then turned to speak to someone behind him. Harry looked puzzled, until he saw two small figures, Merry and Pippin. George was ushering them into the class whilst Snape's back was turned.  
  
They hurried along the back row of the class where Ron and Hermione were sitting, keeping low so that they wouldn't be seen. Harry noticed that Pippin had a wand in his hand, and groaned to think about the trouble that Fred and George had taught the two hobbits.  
  
Snape slammed the cupboard door shut and stormed back to the door.  
  
'I don't have any Furral-bite antidote,' he growled, 'now go.'  
  
'Yes, sir,' said George in such a cheerful tone that Snape should have immediately wondered what he was up to. Harry quickly made his way back to his seat and set the two chairs down for Frodo and Sam in between his and Hermione's chair.  
  
Snape was now writing notes on the blackboard, ordering them to be copied down.  
  
'The chairs are too big,' whispered Hermione, 'put some books on them to make them higher.'  
  
'POTTER!' shouted Snape, 'what are you doing?'  
  
Sam gave a squeak and disappeared behind Hermione.  
  
'Making the chairs higher for the hobbits,' answered Harry truthfully.  
  
'Well don't!' growled Snape, 'you come to my lesson late, you bring these things with you,' he gestured towards Sam and Frodo, 'and now you disrupt my lesson. Fifty points from Gryffindor.' He smirked at the look of horror on Harry's face.  
  
'Sorry,' whispered Sam as he climbed onto his chair. Only his eyes and the top of his head could be seen over the top of the table.  
  
There was another knock at the dungeon door. Snape threw down the chalk he was writing with and stormed off to answer it.  
  
'What now?' he spat as he flung open the door.  
  
'Sorry to bother you Severus,' came Dubledore's voice. Harry pictured Snape's embarrassed face and tried not to laugh.  
  
'Oh, Professor, I'm sorry, I thought,' stammered Snape.  
  
'Never mind. May I have a word with you outside?' said Dumbledore.  
  
They stepped outside the class and closed the door.  
  
Harry turned round straight away to see at Merry and Pippin, hiding behind a bookcase.  
  
'Has he gone?' asked Merry.  
  
'Yes,' said Frodo, also turning round, 'what are you two doing here?'  
  
'We're gonna teach old misery-guts a lesson,' said Merry pointing at the wand Pippin was holding.  
  
'Is that Fred's wand?' asked Ron.  
  
'Yes, he's taught us a spell to use on Snape,' said Pippin gleefully.  
  
Ron chuckled, 'this should be worth watching, but if he catches you, he's likely to rip your ears off, he's in a really bad mood.'  
  
'Don't worry,' said Merry, 'we know what we're doing.'  
  
'I doubt that very much,' muttered Sam.  
  
'He's back!' whispered Hermione sharply. Her, Ron and Harry all turned attentively to the front of the class and began to copy down their notes.  
  
Snape looked suspiciously at them but said nothing. He sat down at his desk and began writing on a bit of parchment. Harry heard Merry and Pippim shuffle out from behind the bookcase again.  
  
Ron turned around, 'what are you going to do to him?' he asked the hobbits.  
  
'Turn him into a bat,' whispered Merry.  
  
Harry heard this and turned round sharply, 'a bat?' he exclaimed a little too loudly.  
  
'POTTER!' yelled Snape again, jumping up from his desk.  
  
'Now, Pip!' said Merry as Snape stood up from his desk.  
  
Pippin raised Fred's wand above his head and was about to (attempt to) perform the curse on Snape, but Sam pulled his arm back, ruining his aim.  
  
A black shape flew out of the end of the wand and aimed straight for Snape's head. He jumped out of the way just in time, and the black shape ricocheted off the mirror on the wall and hit the chandelier on the ceiling.  
  
'Look out Frodo,' cried Hermione as the chandelier gave a nasty wobble. Frodo jumped off his chair and scrambled back just as the chandelier came crashing down to the floor. The candles broke, and half of the classroom went black.  
  
A dead silence followed. Harry didn't dare look up into Snape's face, and instead stared at the cracked candles lying all over the floor.  
  
'Potter, get out,' said Snape quietly, 'Weasley and Granger, you go as well, and take those little fur balls with you-'  
  
'Hey! Don't call us fur balls you miserable old-' began Pippin, but was silenced by the look on Snape's face.  
  
'Go. Get out. Potter, you can go to the Headmaster and explain why you're not in your Potions class,' continued Snape, 'I'm sure he will be amused by this story.'  
  
'At least someone will,' muttered Sam as they all left the class. 


	8. Gone Batty

Chapter 8 - ???  
  
'That wasn't funny, you two,' exclaimed Sam as he followed behind Harry to Dumbledore's office, 'you nearly killed Mr. Frodo.'  
  
'I'm fine, Sam' said Frodo, 'but now you two have got Harry in trouble.'  
  
'Have we really?' asked Pippin, 'we didn't mean to you know, if Sam hadn't tried to stop me then that spell would have worked.'  
  
'Don't worry,' said Harry as they neared Dumbledore's office, 'Dumbledroe knows what Snape is like, and to be honest, I think he finds you two funny.'  
  
'Us?' said Merry.  
  
'Yeah,' laughed Ron, 'if that spell had worked just about every single student would have worshipped you. Snape's not very popular.'  
  
'Al the same, Ron, do you think Dumbledore will find us being kicked out of class very funny,' said Hermione.  
  
'Well, it depends why you got kicked out, Miss Granger,' said Dumbledore from behind them.  
  
'Oh! Professor,' squeaked Hermione, turning round, 'I - we -'  
  
'Come into the office, all of you, and you can tell me your story,' said Dumbledore.  
  
They all followed Dumbledore up the stairs to his office. For the first time, Harry wondered if he really was in trouble. Dumbledore opened his office door and beckoned them inside.  
  
Harry sat down oppostie Dumbledore's desk and waited.  
  
'Now, I'd like to hear this story from the begining please,' siad Dumbledore sitting down behind his desk.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and tried to explain what had happened as best as he could without getting Merry and Pippin into too much trouble. However, when Harry got to the part about trying to turn Snape into a bat, Dumbledore couldn't help laughing.  
  
'Gandalf did warn me about your 'mischevious' streak but I never expected anything like this!'  
  
Merry and Pippin looked very pleased with themselves as Dumbledore wiped away his tears of laughter.  
  
'Now,' he said, 'I'd be very sorry to have to punish you two, but I'm afraid that if you don't 'calm down' a little, I may have to.' Dumbledore looked very serious but Harry saw that familiar twinkle in his eye and grinned to himself. He knew that Dumbledore couldn't bring himself to punish Merry and Pippin.  
  
'Are we going to be punished, Sir?' asked Hermione quietly.  
  
'No, Miss Grainger,' said Dumbledore, 'you have been "warned" but lets leave it at that shall we? After all, no serious damage was done.'  
  
'Great,' exclaimed Merry jumping off his chair and heading for the door.  
  
'Proessor, Sir, how angry would you be if we *had* turned Snape into a bat?' asked Pippin as he, too scrambled off his chair.  
  
'*Profesor* Snape, Mr. Took,' said Dumbledore, 'and I don't think you really want to know the answer.' He smiled at the hobbits, you may go now. I trust you will join us for supper tonight?'  
  
'Yes, Sir,' said Merry, jumping for the door handle.  
  
Hermione opened the door for them, and they all left.  
  
'Will be be going for supper? Ask a silly question!' said Pippin as they all made their way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'You see, Sam,' said Merry, 'we didn't get Harry into trouble, you worry too much.'  
  
The Gryffindor common room was failry empty, only a few first years were there, sitting around the fire and chatting.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the hobbits settled down into the big comfy chairs.  
  
'I can't wait for dinner,' said Ron, 'I'm starving.'  
  
'You havn't exactly done anything to work up an appetite today, Ron,' said Hermione, 'I don't think I've seen you do any kind of work today.'  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and was about to make a sarcastic remark back when Fred and George came flying into the common room looking very excited.  
  
'Well done guys!' said Fred, coming over to Merry and clapping him on the back, 'the whole school is talking about Potions today!'  
  
Merry and Pippin looked immensely proud of themselves.  
  
'Tomorrow, you cna try and turn Malfoy into a bat,' said Fred excitedly.  
  
Sam looked as if he would pass out. 


	9. Orc Attack

Hi y'all, thanks so much for the reviews. I've just finished my exams and am already on chapter 11 of the story, so you won't have long to wait 'til the next instalment! P.S. If you're totally bored, check out my other HP story, "Hazel".  
  
Chapter 9 - Bad News  
  
As they all walked down to the Great Hall for supper, Fred and George enthusiastically planned how they could play a trick on Malfoy. Merry and Pippin listened eagerly. 'Those hobbits are exactly like Fred and George,' said Ron to Harry. 'Oh, I don't know,' grinned Harry,' I think Merry and Pippin could be worse than Fred and George!' They reached the Hall and an inviting smell of delicious food reached them. They walked through the doors, and suddenly, it seemed as though the whole hall had burst into applause. It seemed that everyone apart from Slytherin had found Merry and Pippin's trick extremely funny and students cheered and clapped as they made their way to the Gryffindor table. 'Wow,' said Merry, 'I didn't realise we were so popular!' 'I didn't realise that Professor Snape was so *un*popular,' said Frodo, gazing round at Merry and Pippin's admirers. Harry cast a glance to the teachers table and saw Snape, red-faced and angry, glaring at the two hobbits, as if he was trying to disintegrate tem with the power of thought. When the cheering died down Dumbledore looked round as if he was surprised and said, 'I am so glad that you're being welcoming to our guests!' The students applauded once more and Snape looked even angrier. Dumbledore must have realised Snape looked like he was going to explode because he called for quiet and everybody soon settled down to eat. After everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. 'Before you all retire to bed, Professor Snape has a very important announcement to make.' A few sniggers were stifled as Snape stood up but he looked so menacing that no one spoke. Even Dumbledore looked very interested, and Harry suspected that even the Headmaster didn't know what Snape was about to say. 'I have received important information today, information that is very important, particularly to our guests.' He glared once again, at the hobbits. Someone from the Ravenclaw table made shrieking noises, probably trying to imitate a bat, and the students started giggling again. 'This isn't a laughing matter you fools!' snapped Snape, 'for all of you not too stupid to know what and Orc is,' he paused and Harry saw Frodo shudder at the mention of the nasty creatures. 'An army of Orcs is heading to Hogwarts right now,' finished Snape. Most of the older student knew what Orcs were, thanks to Gandalf's teaching of the Dark Arts, but the younger students whispered fearfully. Dumbledore stood up. 'There is not much magic that will work against these monstrous things, but I assure you, I, and members of the Fellowship will do all we can to keep you safe.' Aragorn who had been listening quietly to this nodded at the end of this speech from Dumbledore, and Boromir also listened eagerly. Harry glanced across the table at Frodo who had gone deathly pale, and for the first time, felt afraid. Dumbledore continued, 'I want you all to make your way to your dorms, and stay there! Under no circumstances may you leave them!' Students began to shuffle out of the Hall and Ron jumped up from the table, 'we're under attack!' he exclaimed. 'Don't worry, Ron,' said Hermione, 'I'm sure Dumbledore and Gandalf can fight the Orcs. Unless Merry wants to try and turn them into bats,' she added sarcastically. Pippin looked up at Hermione. 'Can we?' he asked eagerly. 


	10. Ringwraiths

(A thousand apologies that this chapter has taken so long in arriving. Chapter 11 soon, I promise!)  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Hobbits all sat quietly up in the boys dorm as students and teachers rushed around, preparing for the Orcs. Frodo seemed worst affected and sat slightly apart from the group, and stayed very silent. Hermione watched him and whispered to Harry, 'do you think we should help him?' 'How?' asked Harry 'I dunno, but I can't just sit here and watch while he's so scared.' Sam was also watching Frodo and he heard Harry and Hermione whispering. 'I'm very sorry Miss Hermione but I don't think anyone can help Mr. Frodo,' said Sam, 'but I don't think the Orc's will get in,' he added, 'Strider and Misters Gandalf and Dumbledore will deal with them.' 'Well, if they can't, then we're ready,' added Merry who still had Fred's wand. 'Don't you two go meddling,' said Sam, 'after your last trick we don't need any more spells from you.' 'Don't worry, Sam,' said Ron, 'I don't expect they've learnt enough ''magic'' to do any damage. At least not from Fred and George,' he added laughing. Suddenly from outside came a terrible noise, a horrific, angry screeching. Ron rushed to the window and peered out. 'What the hell...' he exclaimed and scrambled back from the window, visibly shaken. 'What is it Ron,' asked Hermione but he didn't answer. The shrieking noise came again, more terrible then before. 'Run!' shouted Harry, looking at the panicked expression on Ron's face. Frodo jumped up from his chair and ran after Harry, Ron, Sam and Hermione. Merry and Pippin paused, obviously debating whether to try a spell on the creature, but as it shrieked again, they thought better of it and ran after the others. 'What is that?' cried Hermione as they ran down the corridor. 'Black Rider,' panted Frodo, clutching at the chain around his neck, which held the Ring. When they came to an empty Charms classroom, Ron stopped running and opened the door. 'Did you see that?' he panted, closing the door after Merry and Pippin as they ran into the room. 'Did you *hear* it,' said Hermione, 'that sound was awful.' 'They've been chasing us since we left The Shire,' explained Sam. 'How terrible!' exclaimed Hermione. Suddenly the door flung open, and for a moment, Harry thought a Black Rider was standing in the doorway, but to his surprising relief, he saw it was Snape. 'What are you doing here?' Snape asked 'We - we -we,' stammered Hermione. 'Go back to your common room,' ordered Snape, 'the Orc's have been dealt with.' 'They've gone?' asked Harry 'Yes, Potter. Now go back to your common room,' spat Snape angrily. Merry and Pippin appeared to be hiding behind Snape's cloak, probably not wanting to be seen by him. Personally, Harry didn't blame them one little bit. 'Sir, what about the Black-' began Ron 'Weasley! The Headmaster has dealt with them! Now go back to your common room!' shouted Snape. Then he caught sight of Merry and Pippin. 'Well well well, and what do you two - things think you are doing?' 'Nothing, Sir,' said Pippin politely. Snape sneered, and turned round and left the classroom. As he watched him walk away, Harry noticed that a Snape had a 'kick me' sign stuck to his back. Merry and Pippin were laughing gleefully. 'I'm not even gonna bother asking who did that,' chuckled Ron as they left the class and walked back up to the dorm. 


	11. Encounter With The Elves

THE FELLOWSHIP COMES TO HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 11 - ENCOUNTER WITH THE ELVES

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters, names, or places from either Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. Would be nice to have a Hobbit though ;)

Apology: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long is getting here but due to computer problems I lost chapters 11 and 12. Then to add to problems I found I couldn't upload anything. However, now the problems are fixed and updates should be regular. Thanks for all of your reviews J 

********

'Let's go and see Hagrid,' suggested Ron on the next morning.

'Yes, that's a good idea,' said Hermione, 'are you coming?' she asked turning to the Hobbits.

'Hagrid?' mused Frodo, 'the large fellow who Merry and Pippin stole carrots from?'

Merry looked at the floor and shuffled his feet in mock embarrassment which made everybody laugh. They all made their way down to Hagrid's hut, stopping only once when Pippin tried to curse a suit of armour that got a bit cheeky.

Once they arrived at Hagrid's they found him sitting outside his hut with Legolas who had a Furrel curled up on his lap.

'They're so beautiful creatures ain't they? Said Hagrid as they walked up to him.

'The Elves of the Furrels,' asked Ron slyly, casting a sideways glance at Hermione.

'The Furrels yeh silly thing,' said Hagrid, 'look at that little fella. He's taking a real shine ter yeh Legolas.'

The Furrel gave a little yawn and Legolas smiled, 'these creatures are amazing. I've never seen anything like them before,' he said.

'Great relationship with nature, the Elves,' said Hagrid.

'There are Elves here you know,' said Ron without thinking. Harry nudged him and tilted his head towards Hermione slightly but for once she didn't have House-Elves on her mind. She was looking at Legolas with glazed eyes and a dreamy expression. Harry had to suppress a laugh.

Ron coughed loudly and obviously but Hermione took no notice of him.

Legolas looked up, 'really?' he said, 'I have never happened upon any.'

'Well, they're very shy, avoid humans if they can,' said Hagrid, 'strange creatures they are.'

'I can imagine,' said Legolas, 'but I should very much like to meet one.'

'Yeh'll have a job,' said Hagrid, 'unless, well, Harry befriended one of 'em a while ago didn't yeh Harry?'

'Yes, Dobby. I might be able to talk to him, maybe he'll want to meet another elf too.'

'That would be very good of you, Harry, I'm curious about these House-Elves now,' said Legolas.

'Let's see if we can find Dobby shall we?' said Ron, pulling Harry's sleeve. 'Come on Hermione,' he said pointedly, 'stop your drooling and let's go,' he added quietly.

Hermione, who had been silent the whole time, jolted back to her senses. 'Oh, I, are we leaving?' she said.

'Yes!' said Ron in an exasperated voice, 'come on, we're going to see Dobby.'

The three of them, with the four hobbits in tow left Hagrid and Legolas with the Furrels and went off to the kitchens.

'What do House-Elves look like?' asked Frodo.

'Erm, well, they're kinda small. They look nothing like the Elves that you've been used to.' said Ron.

'Where can we find these little Elves?' asked Sam

'In the kitchens,' replied Harry, 'here we are, here's the entrance to them.'

They had stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. Harry reached up and tickled the pear which giggled and turned into a handle.

'Well, I've never seen anything like that before!' exclaimed Sam as Harry opened the door into the kitchens.

It was madness inside. The House-Elves ran about madly preparing a meal, probably dinner for the students that night.

'There's so many of them!' said Pippin, gazing at them in amazement.

'Well, it's a big castle, they have a lot of work to do,' said Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked curiously at her, this was not the kind of thing Hermione said about House-Elves without mentioning 'slave labour' in the same sentence.

Suddenly there was a squeal of 'Harry Potter, sir!' and Dobby came flying out of nowhere and attached himself to Harry's legs.

'Hi there Dobby,' said Harry, 'how are you?'

'Wonderful, sir, wonderful. And you? Dobby has not seen you in so long, he wonders if you are alright.'

'I'm fine Dobby, but I have someone here to meet you.' said Harry, gesturing towards the four hobbits. Dobby looked slightly alarmed at the sight of them. He cowered behind Ron's legs.

'What are they sir? Is they safe? Will they bite poor Dobby?' he said.

'No Dobby! They're called Hobbits and they are perfectly safe!' laughed Ron

'Dobby, this is Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin,' said Harry introducing them one by one to the House-Elf.

'Oh, Dobby is pleased to meet you Sirs, are you hungry, would you like some cakes?' said Dobby coming out from behind Ron's legs to get a closer look at the Hobbits.

'Cakes?' said Merry to Hermione, 'are there really cakes here? Can we have some?'

'Well, I suppose so, but you might spoil your dinner!' said Hermione.

Frodo laughed at this, 'I don't really think that's possible with Merry. Or Pippin,' he added.

'I'll get you caked, if the Bobbits wants cakes, they will have cakes.' said Dobby prancing around them now, 'CAKES!' he shouted into the crowd of busy House-Elves.

'Bobbits?' said Sam uncertainly but Ron and Harry just smiled. This behaviour was typical of Dobby.

Within seconds, a tray of cakes was floating towards them through the mass of House-Elves, it was carried along by four of them who set it down at the Hobbits' feet, bowed and then scampered off again. 'Cakes, sirs, eat your cakes,' said Dobby. Telling Hobbit's to eat of course, was completely unnecessary, and the four of them had already started eating.

Harry turned to Dobby, 'listen Dobby, how would you like to meet another Elf?'

Dobby's eyes widened, 'another Elf, sir? A new House-Elf?'

'No, not a House-Elf exactly. This Elf is a different kind of Elf.' said Harry

Dobby looked uncertain at this, 'Dobby is not sure, Dobby does not like strangers.'

'The Elf is a friend of the Hobbits,' said Ron,' he's staying in Hogwarts too, and he'd really like to meet you Dobby.

'An Elf-Friend of the Bobbits?' said Dobby, 'OK, Dobby will meet the new Elf, where is he?'

'Come on, we'll show you,' said Harry, 'come with us.'

'You four ready?' Ron asked the Hobbits.

Pippin nodded, looking completely full. Merry, Harry noticed, had picked up about five of the cakes to take with him. Now the strange company looked even stranger. Harry Ron and Hermione usually went about with the four Hobbits, but with Dobby bouncing along behind them, students stopped and stared at them. They walked back to Hagrid's hut where Legolas still sat with the Furrel who was laying on it's back, snoring. Legolas looked up at them and smiled as they walked up to him.

'Well, we've found a House-Elf,' said Harry, 'Dobby, this is Legolas, Legolas, this is Dobby the House-Elf.'

Dobby came forward and gasped when he was Legolas, 'you - you is - an Elf sir?' he asked in amazement.

'Yes, 'said Legolas, 'come here, I want to see you properly.' he beckoned to Dobby who walked slowly towards him.

'I know many Elves, but I have never met one like you before,' said Legolas, smiling at Dobby.

'And I has never met an Elf like you, sir. You are so tall!'

'OK, well, you two have fun, we'll leave you to discuss…..y'know….Elf stuff,' said Ron.

'Oh, Ron, you're so impatient, let's stay here a bit longer,' said Hermione.

'So you can stare at Legolas even more?' said Ron loudly in disgust.

Hermione squealed at him, 'Ron!' she exclaimed. Her face turned a vibrant shade of pink and she looked embarrassedly at Legolas who pretended not to have heard Ron, although Frodo pointed out later that he was smiling to himself.

'Bye Dobby,' said Harry as they turned to go but Dobby was too in awe of Legolas to take any notice. He was sitting on the grass, looking up at him, chattering nineteen to the dozen and firing questions at him as fast as he could.

'Does that count as our good deed for the day?' said Ron.

'I should think so, I'm hungry,' said Pippin, 'isn't it time for brunch or…some kind of meal yet?'

'Really you two! You've just eaten more than half of the cakes!' chided Sam

Merry gave a burp of satisfaction, 'and very nice they were too,' he said approvingly.

'Is there any chance of getting more of those cakes?' asked Pippin

'Well, maybe we'll go and see Dobby again soon,' said Harry

'I don't think Dobby will be back in the kitchens for a while, he seems to have gotten a little obsession with Legolas,' said Merry laughing

'Yeah, and he's not the only one - is he Hermione?' said Ron grinning

'Ron, you're ridiculous,' said Hermione, blushing again.

'Oh come off it Hermione, we've all seen the way you look at him.' replied Ron. He put on a sappy girly voice, 'oh, Legolas,' he simpered, fluttering his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

Hermione gave him a shove as they reached the Entrance Hall, which was a little harder than Ron expected and he was sent flying into someone on their way out.

'Oh, sorry-' began Ron, but then he saw it was Malfoy. He sneered at them, and then looked down his nose at the Hobbits.

'Rats seem to follow you everywhere don't they Potter,' he snarled, 'first Weasley and Grainger and then these little what-do-you-call-ems.'

'Take that back Malfoy,' said Harry, holding onto the back of Ron's cloak, and wondering at the same time if he ought to hold back Merry on Pippin too. As far as he knew they were still in possession of a wand, and therefore very dangerous.

Pippin stepped out from behind Hermione. He looked at Malfoy and suddenly squealed as if in fright and disappeared behind Harry.

'It's an orc! How did an orc get in?' he cried in mock fear.

Merry also took a look at Malfoy, and then proceeded to comfort Pippin, 'there there,' he said soothingly, 'it's just someone in a scary mask.'

Harry was trying to suppress a laugh at the disgusted look on Malfoy's face. Then Frodo joined in.

'I don't think that's a mask after all, you know. I believe it's actually someone's face,' he added with a grim smile.

'Poor fellow,' added Sam, 'he really should get it checked out shouldn't he?'

This was too much for Ron and he let out a bust of laughter which just infuriated Malfoy even more.

'Wow, Draco,' said Hermione, smiling, 'looks like you just got properly insulted by a few "what-do-you-call-ems". They're very observant aren't they?'

'You'll pay for this,' growled Malfoy, 'all of you,' and he stormed off.

'Oh no, now I'm scared,' said Sam rolling his eyes.


	12. Revenge and the Ring

CHAPTER 12

Disclaimer: am not in possession of any Hobbits or LOTR-related creatures. Or Harry Potter characters for that matter.

*I was thinking as I was writing this chapter, the fact that Gandalf and Dumbledore are cousins in my fic, is made really ironic by the rumour that Sir Ian McKellen might be playing Dumbledore in the future Harry Potter films*

I suck I know, this chapter has taken way to long to be uploaded. But my exams are over, my computer is working great so I'll be writing more very soon : )

REVENGE AND THE RING

'That was great,' said Harry to the Hobbit's later on, 'you really got Malfoy!'

'Revenge is sweet,' said Ron.

The four Hobbit's, plus Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room that night. Harry and Merry had played Exploding Snap a few times, and Ron had taught Frodo how to play Wizards Chess but now the set lay forgotten as they sat and talked.

'You see, you managed to sort Malfoy out without the use of a wand,' said Hermione, 'turning people you don't like into various creatures isn't the answer.'

'But it's still fun,' added Harry

'You're forgetting they haven't successfully turned anyone into anything yet,' Frodo reminded Hermione.

'Yes, I know, but-' began Hermione but Ron interrupted her.

'Hold on! The Hobbits haven't heard about how Professor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret.'

The Hobbits all pricked up their ears at this, 'tell us!' said Merry eagerly.

And so Ron relayed the story of how Mad-Eye Moody lost his temper with Malfoy and turned him into the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Most of the common room roared with laughter at this story, it was a favourite tale of theirs to listen to and to tell to others.

'Well, that's something I'd have liked to see very much,' said Sam smiling.

'Maybe if you stay here long enough it'll happen again,' said Harry

There was an uncomfortable silence then.

'Yes, I suppose we'll have to leave pretty soon,' said Pippin slowly

Harry noticed how quickly Frodo changed, from laughing one minute to looking scared and tortured the next. He must have such a burden to carry Harry thought to himself.

'When - when do you think you'll have to - to leave,' asked Hermione

'I really don't know,' said Frodo, 'it's only a matter of time I suppose,' he said, half to Hermione, half to himself.

There was another awkward silence, Harry remembered there had been a lot of these silences when people talked to him about Lord Voldemort. He had gotten used to them slightly, but, he realised, it must be all new to Frodo.

'Hey, um, how about we go and see Dobby? Go down to the kitchens?' said Ron, trying to break the silence.

'Yes, maybe we'll get some more cakes,' said Pippin jumping up straight away.

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'see what you've done?' she said Ron exasperatedly but Ron just grinned sheepishly.

'Are you coming to the kitchens Mister Frodo?' asked Sam looking worriedly at his master. Frodo looked pale by the firelight in the common room.

Frodo nodded, got up slowly, and followed Harry out of the portrait hole. He didn't notice Sam's concerned face watching him as he went.

They arrived at the kitchens to find the House-Elves washing up after dinner. They seemed unusually quiet until the caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Hobbits, then they lost all concentration.

'The Bobbits are back!' squealed one excited Elf which set the rest of them off.

'They're more popular here than you are!' whispered Ron to Harry, who grinned as he caught sight of Dobby.

'Hello, Dobby,' he said but Dobby appeared to be looking for someone else.

'Where is Legolas?' he asked Harry. Ron shrugged.

'Did you have a nice chat with him,' asked Hermione.

'Dobby nodded his head vigorously, his ears flapping wildly, 'oh yes Miss, we talked for hours, he is such a different Elf to me, you see.'

'Yes, I'm sure Hermione's noticed,' said Ron cheekily. Hermione looked daggers at him but Dobby didn't notice.

'Food!' he squeaked, 'where is Dobby's manners? Are you hungry sirs? And you miss? Are the Bobbits hungry?'

Harry burst out laughing but Dobby didn't get the joke, and was already running off to find food. He came prancing back with a plate of delicious looking sausage rolls.

'There you go, sirs, miss, and Bobbits,' he said setting the plate down, 'there is one each there for you.'

Merry and Pippin looked disgusted at the mention of 'one each' but they tucked in anyway. The sausage rolls were gone in only a minute or two. Dobby looked surprised.

'You want more?' he asked.

'No!' said Hermione quickly, 'we need to be getting back. It'll be bed time soon.'

'Oh, OK then Miss,' said Dobby,' bye Harry Potter sir! Goodbye Ron Weezy! Goodbye Bobbits!'

'You know you just turned down more food,' said Merry once they were outside.

'Is that all you Hobbits think about?' asked Hermione

'No way,' said Pippin, 'we love our ale too.'

'And pipe weed,' added Sam.

Ron rolled his eyes but said nothing as they made their way back up to the common room.

As they passed one particularly dark corridor Frodo suddenly stopped.

'Did you hear something?' he said, listening

Harry shook his head, 'no, I can't hear a thing,' he said.

'No, listen,' said Hermione, 'I thought I could hear a noise too. From that corridor.'

'Well what kind of noise?' asked Pippin

'Like a scratching, rustling noise,' said Frodo, straining his ears to hear it again.

Harry listened carefully too, 'I think I head it too,' he said after a minute.

'Oh no,' whimpered Sam, 'what is it?'

'I don't know,' said Harry, 'come on, Ron, we'll go have a look.'

'What?' said Ron, looking terrified, but he followed Harry anyway. They got a little way down the corridor and then both pulled out their wands and muttered "lumos" giving them some light to search by.

'I don't think there's anything here you know,' said Ron after a bit.

Harry was about to agree but then he was something that made him freeze. Moving along the floor was a trail of black cloth. He nudged Ron and pointed towards it. Ron's eyes widened and he made to run back but Harry grabbed his cloak and pulled him back. Now Harry was sure he could see a black figure in the shadows - or was that the dark playing tricks on his eyes. There was only one way to find out. Harry signalled to Ron who nodded his head.

Together they swung the light from their wands onto where the black cloth was trailing. Ron gasped and stepped backwards in fright as the Black Rider swept around as if to face him. Ron lost his footing and fell backwards onto Harry. The Black Rider let out a horrifying screech and started to walk menacingly down the corridor towards Hermione and the Hobbits, taking big strides.

Harry and Ron scrambled up off the floor, their wands aimed towards the Black Rider.

'Hermione! Run!' shouted Harry as the Black Rider came up on her and the Hobbits. Hermione turned and ran, as did Merry and Pippin, but Frodo stood, rooted with fear as the Black Rider descended on him.

'What spells have we learnt that deal with Black Riders?' said Ron to Harry, but Harry shrugged. They hadn't learnt to deal with them!

'Come on Mister Frodo,' urged Sam, pulling at his masters arm but Frodo didn't move. He reached slowly into his pocket and pulled out the Ring.

'No!' shouted Sam but it was too late.

As the Rider made to snatch the Ring, Frodo put it on his finger and disappeared, just as Harry and Ron raised their wands and shouted "expelliarmus" at the Rider.

There was a flash and the Rider crumpled to the ground in a black mass.

'Do you think we stunned it?' said Harry worriedly to Ron.

Ron shrugged but didn't have long to worry about it as teachers began to appear to see what the fuss had been about.

'Professor Dumbledore!' said Harry with relief, 'a Black Rider got into the castle!'

'We managed to disarm him,' said Ron.

Gandalf and Aragorn also appeared just as Professor Dumbledore bent down to take a better look at the Rider. He shook his head gravely.

'This is not a Nazgul,' he said to Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron looked utterly confused but then the Rider began to struggle on the ground and Malfoy's head popped up from the black material.

'Ah, Mr. Malfoy,' said Aragorn, 'we meet again.'

Malfoy looked highly embarrassed as him and Goyle, who had had Malfoy standing on his shoulders, struggled to free themselves of the black costume.

'I think that this warrants a severe punishment,' said Gandalf, 'what do you think Professor?'

Just at that moment, Hermione, Merry, Pippin and Sam came running back.

'Harry!' said Hermione in a panic, 'we can't find Frodo since he put the Ring on! He's vanished!'

Gandalf looked worried as Harry, Ron and Hermione relayed the story of how the apparent Black Rider had scared Frodo into putting the Ring on.

'This is more serious than we thought then,' said Gandalf, 'we must find him.'

'Oh, I think you'll find that Frodo won't have gone far,' said Dumbledore, 'but all the same, we must find him quickly! I trust you six will want to help. We'll deal with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle.'

'Come on,' said Sam urgently to Harry, 'let's start searching!'

'Why don't we split up?' said Hermione, 'Sam, you go with Harry, Ron and Merry can look on this floor, and Pippin and I will search near the kitchens. We can meet up again in the common room in ten minutes'

'Right,' said Ron, 'good idea, let's go.'

Harry and Sam ran off in one direction and Ron and Merry went in the other, as Pippin and Hermione made their way downstairs.

Oh, where could he be,' fretted Sam as he followed Harry up a staircase.

'I don't know,' said Harry, 'let's try a few classrooms first.'

They checked in the Charms classes, and then Transfiguration and finally Defence Against the Dark Arts but there was no sign of Frodo.

'What if he's still wearing the Ring though,' said Harry to Sam, 'we won't be able to see him even if we're right next to him!'

'I don't think Mister Frodo will keep it on for long,' said Sam, 'once he's away from that horrible Black Rider I'm sure he would have taken it off.'

'We've been looking for nearly ten minutes,' said Harry checking his watch,' we should meet up with the others.'

Sam nodded, looking pale and worried as he followed Harry to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Polka Dot,' said Harry tiredly and the door swung open.

Harry and Sam climbed through the portrait hole into the common room which was empty. Except for-

'Frodo!' cried Sam and ran over to the armchair where Frodo was sitting by the fire.

'I'm alright, Sam,' said Frodo, although he did not look it. His eyes looked dark and tired and he seemed jumpy and on edge.

'Are you sure you're OK?' asked Harry

Frodo smiled weakly, 'I'm sure, thank you,' he said.

'I think you should know though, that wasn't a Black Rider after all,' said Harry sitting down in the chair opposite Frodo.

'It wasn't?' asked Frodo

'No,' said Harry Grimly, 'it was Malfoy being a prat. He probably thought it would be funny after you all insulted him earlier.'

'Well it wasn't funny!' burst out Sam, visibly shaken by the nights events

'It's OK, Sam. don't let it worry you,' said Frodo comfortingly, 'there was no harm done.'

Just then Ron and Merry walked in, closely followed by Hermione and Pippin.

'Oh, Frodo!' exclaimed Hermione, 'thank goodness you're OK!'

'Have Harry and Sam told you about Malfoy?' asked Ron. Frodo nodded.

'Well, we have more good news,' said Pippin proudly, 'we heard you Headmaster talking to Gandalf and Malfoy might be expelled for this!'

There was a chorus of cheering after this remark, Ron in particular did a little victory dance across the common room.

'Well, all's well that ends well,' said Sam, smiling.


End file.
